Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by NightJasmine10
Summary: After enjoying a day out with his loving girlfriend and her parents, Koenma bumps into Yusuke and they get into another spat. What will happen when our favorite prince and his lover are challenged to compete with him? Will they win against Team Urameshi? One Shot. KoenmaXOC. Project for the YYHBB Event.


_**Take Me Out to the Ballgame**_

 _Diclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC Jasmine, her family and my ogre OC Christine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place at the start of Chapter 19 of my muti-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage". If you all haven't had the chance to check out the first 18 chapters and my other work out, they are all available to read on , AO3, and on my fanfiction side blog .com. Also, this piece is for the YYH Big Bang event so, I have an artist who drew art for this. Please check out yuhiurameshi's work which you all can check it out on their tumblr.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** After enjoying a day out with his loving girlfriend and her parents, Koenma bumps into Yusuke and they get into another spat. What will happen when our favorite prince and his lover are challenged to compete with him? Will they win against Team Urameshi? One Shot. KoenmaXOC, KoashuraXKotennyo, and some slight JorgeXOC YusukeXKeiko, and KuwabaraXYukina.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Koenma was enjoying a rare day off. Well, not really, his father was off doing god knows what again but, the young prince knew damn well that he was probably up to no good. Though, he decided not to think about that so he can enjoy his lunch with Jasmine and her parents, William and Janine Black.

They were currently at the bowling alley enjoying some pizza, soda, water, and beer while taking a break from their game that they were currently playing. Right now, the game was currently tied being that Janine and William were proving to be good competition against Jasmine and Koenma.

Taking a bite from his slice of pepperoni pizza and washing it down with his beer, William smiled and complimented the man that he considers his future son-in-law, "Koenma you're proving to be quite the competition for me and Janine. Do you guys have bowling in Spirit World?"

Koenma finished off his current slice and sipped from his beer nodding, "Yes we have for hundreds of years. I don't really quite know how it was brought there."

He then began to eat another slice. Noticing how the young prince was eating his sixth slice of pizza, Janine then mentioned to her college age daughter, "Wow, Koenma sure eats a lot. I hope he doesn't make himself sick."

At her mother's words, Jasmine sweetly chuckled and replied, "Mom, he's a god. He's not going to make himself sick. They tend to eat more than we do."

"Does he have a high metabolism?" Janine asked eyeing Koenma with interest.

Before Jasmine was about to answer, Koenma finished off his slice of pizza and washed it down with his ice water and responded, "Yes we do or at least I do. Well, actually it's war gods and goddesses that have the highest metabolism out of all of the classifications with death gods, like me and my dad, a close second. War gods need to consume more food due to them being bred to be soldiers, mercenaries, and assassins. So, they need to have all the energy they can get."

Finishing her soda, Janine then added, "That's quite interesting. So that explains why Koashura and Kotennyo eat a lot too?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah but, Kotennyo eats more than Koashura does because she's a war goddess and he's a love god. Though, Kotennyo is not a soldier but, she was born and raised to be an assassin being that she comes from a big family of them."

They continued their conversation about Spirit World for another ten minutes or so until all the pizza and drinks they ordered were finally consumed. Gulping down the last of his beer, William looked at the timer on the scoreboard seeing that they still had another hour left of their two hour playing time, "Are you guys ready to play again?"

Koenma and Jasmine both brightly smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. The young demon hunter then replied to her ordinary human father's question, "Yes we are Dad."

Koenma then stood up from the plastic stool he sat on, "Are you and Janine ready for Jasmine and I to kick your butts?"

Janine and William then looked at each other and formed competitive smiles on their faces and looked at the lovers with the middle aged demon hunter replying, "Oh we're ready but, William and I are going to wipe the floor with you guys. Jasmine and her siblings have never won against me yet and I am going to keep it that way."

Jasmine rolled her large brown eyes and then scoffed, "Oh come on Mom, everyone, even Dad knows you cheat."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

Koenma then asked his lover as he picked up the lovely cherry red bowling ball he was using for the duration of this game, "Jasmine, does your mother really cheat?"

Sitting down on the bench until it was her turn to bowl, she nodded and gestured for Koenma to come over to her. The prince then knelt down to her level and Jasmine whispered, "Yeah she does. Mom always made sure that me, Niles, and Caroline never won once when we played against her and Dad growing up. When we still lived in Valdez, my grandma and grandpa always caught her doing it so, she didn't get away with it very often there. But, when we moved here, that's when she started getting away with it."

"Why doesn't William do something about it?"

Jasmine chuckled at how naïve Koenma was, "Well, that is because, Dad always takes her side and denies that she even does it."

Blinking his lovely brown eyes, Koenma then asked, "How does she do it?"

Jasmine looked over her shoulder for a split second to see her mother and father deep in conversation amongst themselves. She knew damn well, they were discussing on how they were going to win against herself and Koenma. Jasmine then shifted her attention back to her loving boyfriend and responded whispering, "Mom, uses her spirit energy by coating her bowling ball with it so she can get strikes each and every time. It makes me thankful that my dad and his family have no spiritual awareness and no spiritual powers to speak of. Because if they did, Dad would be doing the same thing Mom does."

Koenma then wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Well, that's just unfair. How do you propose on how we are going to win this?"

Placing her small dainty hands on her lap, Jasmine sighed, "I don't know but, I don't want to stoop to their level but, sometimes desperate times call for drastic measures."

She then looked over her shoulder for a second and looked back at Koenma. She began to whisper her plan into his ear and Koenma began to snicker, "Oh Jasmine, that's bad. That's disgusting, vile, and just plain evil. I'm in."

The young demon hunter giggled like a schoolgirl, "I'm glad you approve my prince."

"Oh I do. I love you my sexy evil queen."

"I love you too, partner in crime."

They shared a deep, loving and passionate kiss and parted seconds later. Just then the voice of Janine then spoke, "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Koenma and Jasmine then shifted their attention to her with Jasmine saying, "Oh nothing Mom."

"Mm hm, sure."

Koenma then stood back up holding his cherry red bowling ball and approached the lane he and Jasmine were playing in. William approached his holding a lovely sapphire blue ball. Both men then released their balls onto their lanes.

Koenma wound up getting a strike while William only hit nine pins. He then tried to nail the spare but, his effort was in vain. Janine sighed at her ordinary human husband's bad luck, "Maybe I should "help" you next time Dear."

William shook his head at his wife's offer and whispered back to her, "No thanks, I just want to play the honest way. You can do the thing you've been doing since the kids were little but, don't drag me into it."

Janine just laughed in response and stood up from the bench she was sitting on. Koenma and Jasmine both burst out laughing at William's misfortune and as Koenma was about to take his place on the bench, Jasmine slapped his nicely toned bottom.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Cause you have such a cute butt."

He narrowed his lovely brown eyes at her, "You owe me big for that."

She winked, "Yes I do and I know how I will "repay" you."

Koenma began to laugh like a total dork knowing what she was implying, "We can do that later so for right now, just buy me an ice cream after the game is finished and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

She softly kissed Koenma's lips and pulled away. Jasmine stood up from the bench and grabbed the lovely lavender bowling ball she was using. When she approached the lane, she looked over her shoulder at her mother. Jasmine and Janine both stared each other down and shifted their attention back to their bowling lanes.

Jasmine could sense her mother's spirit energy and she was right to assume that Janine was coating her bowling ball with it. Holding the lavender bowling ball, Jasmine smirked from the corner of her mouth and she did the same. Both women unleashed their energy coated balls on their respective lanes and both wound up scoring a strike each.

Looking at the scoreboard, Janine's brown eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at her youngest daughter, "Jasmine, how did you get that?"

The college bound demon hunter began to laugh, "Don't get upset Mom. I got that fair and square."

Janine wrinkled her nose, scrunched her brown eyebrows and stared at Jasmine. She began to suspect that she may have used her spirit energy but, she didn't really have any proof of it right now. The second half of their game continued without incident for another fifteen minutes.

That is until Jasmine finally got discovered for what she was doing. When the young woman let her bowling ball go and scored another strike, she and Koenma were now ahead of her parents. Janine glared at them both, "I knew it! Jasmine Elizabeth Black!"

Knowing damn well that she was caught at her own game, Jasmine then began to try and cover her own tracks, "No I'm not."

"Jasmine don't you lie to me. Just because you're an adult now, it doesn't give you the right to cheat."

Koenma then added defending his lover, "You were doing the same thing Janine."

Janine then turned her hard gaze on the prince and before she could say anything, Jasmine then said, "Mom, don't you start accusing Koenma of anything. He was playing the honest way like Dad and it was all me. He didn't put me up to it. Okay, I admit it but, I just wanted for you to get a taste of your own medicine for once."

Janine softened her gaze on Koenma and shifted her attention back to her youngest daughter, "Thank you for being honest Jasmine but, you didn't have to cheat."

"You were cheating too Mom."

"Oh don't you bring that up."

As both women began to argue, Koenma softly laughed and asked William, "How does this not drive you nuts?"

William chuckled, "You'll get used to this. There's never a dull moment with my wife and kids. I can't imagine my life any other way. Does this bother you, your highness?"

Koenma burst out laughing, "Actually it doesn't. I just find this amusing and pretty funny. You guys are so much fun to hang out with."

"It's good you said that Koenma. You're the first of any of Jasmine's boyfriends who think that. You're a keeper. If she's going to marry someone, I just hope it's you." William remarked putting one of his large hands on Koenma's shoulder.

At William's words, Koenma chuckled not knowing what to say. The middle aged ordinary human shifted his attention to the two still bickering psychics and cleared his throat before shouting over them, "Jasmine, Janine, the game is over! Let's turn in our shoes and go out for ice cream!"

Jasmine and her mother stopped arguing and looking at the scoreboard, their game was indeed over due to them using the remaining time they had bickering. Minutes later they turned in their shoes and put their own back on. They only walked a couple of blocks to the ice cream shop and as promised, Jasmine bought Koenma an ice cream sundae.

While enjoying his sundae, Koenma could hear some familiar voices speaking in the booth right next to them.

"Face it Kuwabara, it's hopeless. That job fair was a total bust and I doubt that career test that you and Keiko want me to take is going to help anything."

Kuwabara sighed not wanting to deal with his best friend's negativity today, "You need to take it easy Urameshi. Something will come your way. Like Keiko said, you need to think positive about this."

Yusuke groaned beginning to get increasingly agitated with each passing minute, "That's easy for you to say. At least you have a future."

While Yusuke continued to complain about his predicament, Koenma continued to listen and he just couldn't help but laugh. Seeing that, Jasmine looked up from her ice cream sundae, "What's so funny?"

Still snickering, the prince responded, "Yusuke is in the booth right next to us and he's really having a tough time."

The young demon hunter couldn't help but laugh as well, "Well, he shouldn't have acted like a total ass at that job fair yesterday. He chased away many potential career opportunities with his abrasive behavior."

Suddenly, Jasmine felt a kick from underneath the table. She groaned from the pain knowing damn well it was her mother that did it, "Mom!"

Janine gave her adult daughter a stern look, "That wasn't nice Jasmine and Koenma, I expected better from you."

"So did I. Weren't you his boss at one point?" William added.

Playing with the metal spoon in his ice cream, Koenma then responded, "Yeah but, he was a pain in my ass when he was still spirit detective..."

Before the prince could say anything nice about Yusuke, the aforementioned former spirit detective overheard everything, and turned around and snapped, "Fuck you Pacifier Breathe!"

Koenma looked up from his sundae and turned around, "Hello to you too Yusuke."

Kuwabara just sat there and sighed in annoyance. Yusuke on the other hand barked at his former boss, "So, I was just a pain in the ass huh? Well, now I know how you truly think of me Toddler. Thanks."

Janine and William just stared at the scene in front of them with confusion and glanced at Jasmine. William then asked his daughter, "Why did he just call Koenma "Toddler"?"

Tightly gripping her spoon, Jasmine then said, "Mom, Dad, just drop it. It's just best to just let it go."

Koenma felt like he should just crawl into a ball and die from letting Yusuke embarrass him in front of his possible future in laws. He glared at his former employee and snapped back, "See, that's why. You always did this and now, you're embarrassing me in front of the people who could possibly become my in laws! God Yusuke, I wonder why I hired you to be spirit detective in the first place!"

Yusuke and Koenma then slid out of their booths and got up in each other's faces. The half demon then shoved the prince, "You know what Koenma, I thought the same way about you. Why the hell would anyone want to date you or even be friends with you either!?"

Jasmine slid out of her place in the booth she and her parents were sitting in. She withdrew one of her fans that was hidden beneath her coat and stomped over to them glowing with her spirit energy, "You want to say that again Urameshi?!"

Janine and William just sat there debating on what they should do. They didn't want to see a fight break out nor, did they want Jasmine to get arrested for attempting to beat up a minor. Janine then suggested to her husband, "You get Koenma and I get Jasmine."

William nodded and he and his wife slid out of the booth. Janine flared up with her spirit energy and quickly zoomed in front of her daughter. Jasmine then tried to get around her, "Mom, get out of my way. Yusuke needs someone to teach him a lesson."

Still glowing with her energy, Janine withdrew her spear and coated it with her energy holding it out in front of her, "You will do no such thing. If you do, you'll get arrested for assaulting a minor."

"Mom, this is Japan not the US. Their laws are different from what we're used to."

Not backing down, Janine then interrupted, "We are not risking it..."

"Yeah Jasmine, do what the old lady says."

At Yusuke's words, Janine glanced over her shoulder at him and snapped, "Watch your tongue young man. Just because you used to be my future son-in-law's spirit detective, it doesn't mean I won't call your parents and tell them how rude and disrespectful you are."

Yusuke's dark eyebrows began to twitch and he very much wanted to beat the shit out of Janine. Kuwabara slid out of the booth he and Yusuke sat in and luckily stepped in between them in the nick of time.

"Urameshi calm down. Do you want us to get kicked out of here?"

"No. What do you suggest?"

Kuwabara thought about it for a moment and then a brilliant idea came to mind, "Why don't we settle this in a civilized manner?"

Koenma crossed his long arms over his chest, "How are we going to do that Kuwabara?"

The red haired psychic then suggested, "Perhaps we can play a game or something."

Jasmine and her mother stopped glowing with their spirit energy and lowered their weapons. Jasmine slipped her fan back underneath her coat, "What kind of game are you suggesting Kazuma?"

Yusuke eyed his best friend curiously awaiting his answer and Kuwabara then suggested, "Why don't we play a fun game? We can have our own teams with our friends..."

"Kazuma, are you suggesting that we play a huge game like basketball, football, soccer, or baseball?" Jasmine interjected.

Kuwabara shrugged his broad shoulders, "Yeah."

Hearing that, Yusuke then sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea Kuwabara."

"Yeah, mainly because you skipped out on gym all the time."

Jasmine and Koenma burst out laughing but, Yusuke on the other hand wanted to beat the shit out of Kuwabara for what he just said. Deciding to change the subject back to what they were talking about before Kuwabara decided to joke around with Yusuke, Jasmine then suggested, "Kazuma, since we are going to play a team sport, why don't we play a game of softball?"

Yusuke just started at the Alaskan demon hunter as did Kuwabara and Koenma. The prince then asked with genuine interest, "What's softball?"

Jasmine sweetly smiled at his question, "It's like baseball but we play with a ball that's slightly bigger and not as hard as a baseball and has seven innings as opposed to nine but, this game is essentially baseball with those slight alterations."

Kuwabara smiled liking that idea, "That sounds like fun. Though, I haven't played baseball since I was in little league."

Yusuke raised one of his dark eyebrows at his best friend, "You used to play baseball when you were a little kid?"

The red haired psychic began to laugh like a total dork and began to scratch the back of his head, "Yeah, Shizuru wanted me to get involved with some activity to socialize with other kids. I only played it for two years before I got tired of it."

Yusuke didn't say anything but, just shook his head in response. Kuwabara then checked his watch, "Well Urameshi, we'd better get going if we are going to see that movie on time with Keiko and Yukina."

Before the two super powered teenagers could leave the ice cream shop, Jasmine then stopped them in their tracks, "When and where do you guys want to play our softball game?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around and the half demon ex-spirit detective then suggested, "How about this Saturday at the baseball field behind Sarayashiki Junior High? Unless you don't know where it is, ice queen."

At Yusuke's words, Jasmine very much wanted to punch him in the face but, she maintained her self control remembering her breathing exercises from her anger management course and responded, "Of course I know where that is you greasy haired weasel. I went to that school a few years ago. Team Urameshi vs. Team McAlpin, just don't chicken out or you're just someone who's all talk and no action."

Yusuke then stomped over to her and got up in her face, "Bring it on Eskimo. I'm not afraid of you. You and Pacifier Breath are going down. I'm not all talk, I'm action. My team is going to wipe the floor with you guys."

Koenma then stepped in between his lover and his former spirit detective and got up in Yusuke's face, "No Yusuke, you're going down. This is going to be payback for all of the times you embarrassed and humiliated me. Oh this revenge is going to be sweet."

Kuwabara then began to tug on Yusuke's arm, "Let's go Urameshi. Save it for the baseball field."

Yusuke then sighed and as he and Kuwabara were leaving the ice cream shop, Jasmine shouted at him in a sing song voice, "Urameshi's going down. Urameshi's going down. He's going down town!"

Now that Kuwabara and Yusuke were finally gone, Koenma then asked Jasmine, "So who are we going to get on our team?"

Gripping onto her purse straps, Jasmine thought about it for a minute and then replied, "We'll figure it out but, let's ask Koashura and Kotennyo first."

Later that evening after Janine and William went home, Koenma sat in the college trio's apartment watching TV with Koashura. When "Baywatch" finished off its current episode, Koashura turned off the TV, "That's it for now. Well, until "Beavis and Butthead" comes on in two hours."

Koenma looked over at his childhood friend and rolled his eyes, "I'm not watching that crap."

Koashura chuckled at his childhood friend's words, "Well I am. You can just go to Spirit World while it's on to go get Jorge and Shunjun."

Deciding to change the subject to the upcoming softball game, Koenma then asked, "So, have you made up your mind about playing?"

Sipping from his orange soda, Koashura nodded, "Yeah."

"So?"

"I decided, I'm going to play."

Just then the apartment's intercom buzzed and the young redheaded god set his soda can on the wooden coffee table and walked over to press the button, "Yeah, who is this and how can we help you?"

The voice of Jasmine spoke, "Hey Koashura, Kotennyo and I are back from dance aerobics and we brought some guests over."

Koashura pressed the second button to let them through the gate. There was a knock on the door minutes later. He opened the door to not only find that Jasmine and Kotennyo were there but, with them was Shizuru, Botan, Jasmine's older sister Caroline and Koenma's first spirit detective, Kuroko Sanada.

Koashura let the six women in and Koenma turned around, "How was dance aerobics?"

Jasmine walked into the living room and sat down beside Koenma after she removed her coat and shoes. She set her purse and her gym bag on the couch beside her, "Great and I brought over some people that will play on our team this Saturday."

Eyeing the other five women, Koenma asked, "Kotennyo are you playing?"

The young war goddess nodded, "Yes I am. So is Botan and Shizuru. Jasmine contacted Caroline and we bumped into Kuroko. They said that they'll do it too."

Glancing up at Kuroko, Koenma smiled, "Um...thanks Kuroko."

The former spirit detective gave her former boss a warm smile, "It's no problem at all. When Jasmine and Kotennyo, along with the other girls, bumped into me at the gym, they explained to me what was going on after talking for a little bit and they asked me if I wanted to play a softball game against Team Urameshi and I said I would."

She sighed and added, "I haven't played on a team sport since high school. This is going to be fun."

Koenma then shifted his attention to Shizuru, Botan, and Caroline, "Thank you guys for volunteering. Carol, I knew that you would play. What about Niles?"

"I already gave him a call and he said that he's off from work this weekend so, he'll be able to take the train from Kyoto so he can play."

He then looked at Shizuru with a curious expression, "So you're not going to be playing on the same team as your brother?"

She reached into her pocket and withdrew her pack of cigarettes and Sakyo's lighter, "Nope and he's pissed that I'm not. I explained to Kazuma that I'm friends with Jasmine more than I'm friends with Yusuke and as a good friend, I'll play on her team. Besides, they already have a full roster."

Koashura took another sip from his orange soda, "Who did Urameshi get in such short notice?"

Before Shizuru could answer, Botan interjected, "The six Dark Tournament fighters, Keiko, Yukina, of course Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei and Mukuro believe it or not."

All of the current apartment occupants gave Botan curious looks. The lovely grim reaper continued, "When we left the gym, all of us bumped into him and man, he was pissed that Shizuru and I chose to play on Jasmine's team and you wanna know something else?"

Kotennyo walked over to Koashura and sat down on his lap, "Go ahead Botan, tell them."

Botan looked at her hands that were placed on her lap and looked up at everyone else, "He also got the announcer girls from the Dark Tournament to do commentary on the game. Yusuke also asked Genkai but, knowing her, she doesn't want to take anyone's side so, she's the umpire."

She then checked her watch, "Well, I'd better to get to Spirit World. I'm going to ask Ayame if she'll play with us. Koenma, Jasmine, you two are welcome to come too."

Koenma nodded, "You go on Botan. Jasmine and I will catch up."

Getting up from the couch, Botan then asked her boss, "So Koenma sir, who are you going to ask?"

"Ogre, Shunjun, and maybe Christine.", he responded.

Kuroko then checked watch and got up from her place on the couch, slinging her purse over her slender shoulder, "I'd better be going too. I promised Shogo that I'd pick up some groceries after my workout was finished and he's making myself and the kids some homemade pizza for dinner tonight." She then walked over to the apartment's door and asked, "Oh before I forget, Jasmine when will our first practice be?"

Jasmine thought about it for a minute and replied, "How about I give you a call to let you know?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded with understanding. Jasmine grabbed a pad of paper and an ink pen from the wooden coffee table and wrote down Kuroko's phone number on it. The former spirit detective then left the apartment less than a minute later with Botan leaving for Spirit World not long after. Caroline soon left to go home to her husband, Raito ten minutes after her.

An hour later while Jasmine and Koenma were leaving the apartment, the young demon hunter then asked her lover, "Are you still going to spend the night with me tonight?"

Approaching the gate to the apartment complex, Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen, I'm not going to break my promise."

Jasmine then stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Koenma's pale cheeks blushed pink and he opened a gateway into the Spirit World. He and Jasmine stepped through and it seal shut behind them.

Over the next week after finding out that Ayame, Jorge, Shunjun, and Jorge's red haired green ogre lady friend, Christine decided to play on their team, their team practices began. They got to practice in the afternoons while everyone was finished with school and work or in Koenma's case, sneaking out because, his father was still away.

As for Jasmine's parents, her father, William was preparing the snacks and drinks for the softball game while her mother, Janine was currently working on her preparations for each team members' uniform shirts, after she took their measurements and their baseball caps. The Friday evening before, they practiced at the public baseball field near Mushiori University.

It was nearing the end and Jasmine, who was picked to be their team captain was beginning to get an idea of which of their team members was going to play what position. She blew her whistle signaling that it was the end of their practice and also how it was beginning to get dark.

Jasmine then gestured everyone to meet with her at the pitcher's mound. Getting the hint, the rest of the team then set their equipment off to the side and gathered around the young psychic.

Jasmine stood there holding a purple spiral notebook and a black ink pen. She cleared her throat and then spoke, "Good practice guys and gals. I finally figured out on who's going to play which position here on the field."

She then paused with everyone listening with baited breath for her answer. Jasmine looked at her purple notebook beginning to read off the names and the positions each of her teammates were going to play, "Carol, since we were kids you were always the star catcher on our little league teams so, you'll be the catcher for this team."

Caroline brightly smiled, "I won't let you down sis."

Jasmine sweetly chuckled at her older sister's words and shifted her attention back to her list, "Koenma my prince, I have noticed your accuracy of when you throw the ball so, you'll be our pitcher."

Koenma smiled behind his pacifier, "Thank you my queen. This is my first time ever playing a game like this but, I'll do my best."

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too."

He removed his pacifier and Jasmine stood on her tip toes and the lovers shared a sweet and loving kiss. They quickly parted and Jasmine went back to her list. She looked up and saw the look on her sister's face, "Okay Carol, I know I was the pitcher back when we were in little league but, I just feel I'm a little rusty at it."

Caroline chuckled at her sister's words, "It's fine Jasmine, you're the team captain so, it's your decision. Koenma will be okay."

Jasmine smiled in response, "Alright back to this. Since Koenma is our pitcher, I'll be first base and he and I can alternate. Kotennyo, you're on second and Kuroko's on third. Jorge, you're shortstop, Koashura you're left fielder, Botan's centerfielder, and Shizuru is right fielder."

She paused to clear her throat and continued, "Since Koenma and I are going to be alternating between pitching and being first base, Niles, Christine, Ayame, and Shunjun will be alternating too. Niles, you and Jorge will be alternating as shortstop. Ayame, you and Kotennyo will for second base. Christine, you and Kuroko will alternate with third and Shunjun, you will be alternating with the three outfielders. For example, if I ask Koashura to take a time out, you step in as left fielder. It'll also be that way for Botan and Shizuru. Does that make sense?"

Shunjun nodded, "Yes it does."

Shuffling some dirt on the ground with his shoe covered foot, Jorge then asked, "What's the batting order?"

Jasmine glanced up at her lover's servant and said in kind of an angry tone due to him interrupting her, "I was getting there Ogre."

Jorge didn't respond but, just sighed and rolled his eyes. He hated how Jasmine sometimes called him that. In his opinion, Koenma is a bad influence on her when it came to that. Jasmine then flipped the page of her notebook and proceeded to read off the batting order, "Okay, here's the order of who's going to be up to bat. It is as followed, Kotennyo will be the first one, followed by Caroline, then Kuroko, me, Shizuru, Botan, Shunjun, Jorge, Koashura, Ayame, Koenma, Niles, and Christine will be last. Are we all okay with this order?"

Everyone nodded. Jasmine shut her notebook and happily grinned, "Great."

Just then her mother arrived carrying a cardboard box. Janine then shouted at her three children and the rest of the team as she walked over, "Sorry, I'm late but, there was a mix up with the team uniform place, luckily we got everything straightened out in the nick of time. Also, traffic on the way over was hell."

Everyone shifted their attention to Janine. Koenma and Niles ran over to her with the prince offering, "Here Janine, let me and Niles help you."

The middle aged psychic handed the box to her son and the man she considers her future son-in-law, "Thank you Koenma. You're such a sweetheart."

Jasmine and the rest of the team ran over. They gathered around Janine, Koenma, and Niles who then set the box down on the ground. Niles reached into the pocket of his blue jeans and withdrew a pocket knife, "Let's see what mom got made for us."

He adjusted his round spectacles and proceeded to cut open the tape on the top of the box. When Niles opened the box, Koenma could see several blue shirts and baseball caps with golden colored writing on them.

While the whole team was looking over their uniforms, Janine then decided to mention, "I didn't think I would get those finished in time. The place that does team uniforms were swamped with other ones. When I showed up at their place to pick these up, they wound up giving me green uniforms with white writing on them that said "Team Urameshi". I told them the ones I was picking up was said "Team McAlpin". I wound up waiting for forty five minutes until they cleared up the mistake that was made on their computer."

Jasmine held onto her hat and uniform shirt, "That's okay Mom. Everything is okay now." She then looked at both the front and back of her shirt, "These look awesome and I am so glad that they got everyone's nicknames posted on them. Thank you."

Janine knelt down and gave her daughter a hug, "You're welcome sweetie."

Mother and daughter soon parted from their short embrace. With how late it was getting, everyone went home for the night after agreeing to hold a short practice in the morning before the game were to start. The day of the softball game had soon arrived and after having a good breakfast and a very productive practice, Koenma, Jasmine and the rest of the team felt like they were ready to take on Team Urameshi.

Well, almost everyone. Upon arriving at the Sarayashiki Junior High Baseball Field which was currently abandoned with the exception of Jasmine and their team, Koenma felt a nervous feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

Noting her loving boyfriend's and best male friend's anxious behavior, Jasmine gently took his hand in her own. Koenma jumped in surprise feeling someone gently hold his hand. He looked over his shoulder and looked down at his short lover who gave him a small yet warm smile, "Koenma, are you okay?"

The tall and handsome prince shrugged his broad shoulders, "I don't know. I...I'm just nervous that's all."

Gently squeezing his hand, Jasmine then asked, "What are you nervous about?"

Koenma sucked on his pacifier for about a minute and responded, "I'm just afraid of messing this up. What if I accidently hit someone on the head with the ball or what if I wind up striking out when I am called up to bat? What if something else embarrassing or horrible happens?"

The young college bound demon hunter stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She then tried to offer up some encouraging words, "You're not going to screw this up Koenma. You did awesome all week during our practices. Trust me, you're going to do just fine with this."

Before he could say anything to Jasmine in reply, Koashura then interjected looking around, "Hey Jas are we early?"

Jasmine then looked around and not seeing another soul around, she automatically assumed, "I guess so. Does anyone have the time?"

Koenma let go of her hand and reached into the pocket of his blue jeans. He withdrew his pocket watch, opened it and replied, "As a matter of fact we are. The game doesn't start for another hour."

Just then they heard a group of people talking from just down the street. Curious to know where the voices were coming from Koenma, Jasmine, and the rest of their team looked around. They finally spotted Yusuke Urameshi along with the rest of his team dressed in their green and white uniforms approaching the school grounds.

Finally reaching their destination, Yusuke and his group stopped in front of Koenma, Jasmine and the rest of Team McAlpin with Yusuke giving them a cocky smirk, "Ready to get your asses kicked?"

Koenma sighed not wanting to deal with his crap right now and retorted, "Funny Yusuke, I was about to ask you the same thing."

The former spirit detective then took a look at the members of his opposing team and tried not to laugh, "Wow, you guys are really in for it. Too bad you don't have any of the good strong members that we have. We're going to mop the floor with you guys."

Jasmine burst out laughing, "Yeah right Urameshi. Just because we may look like a rag tag bunch, it doesn't mean we're not any good. You'll see."

Everyone on Yusuke's team all sighed and rolled their eyes getting annoyed with the trash talk. Before Yusuke could retort to what Jasmine just said, Keiko then interjected, "Yusuke let's go. The trash talk is getting a little bit embarrassing."

The half-demon sighed, "Okay Keiko, you don't need to nag." He then shifted his attention back to Koenma and Jasmine's team, "Oh by the way, we call dibs on this dugout here."

The prince rolled his brown eyes in response, "Whatever."

Yusuke and the rest of his team then walked out onto the field and into the dugout they were going to use while Koenma and Jasmine walked over to theirs. As the rest of their team was joining them, Kotennyo stopped in her tracks, "Hey guys."

Everyone stopped in front of the dugout and Kuroko asked, "What's wrong Kotennyo?"

The young goddess decided to come out and say it, "Did anyone know that there was going to be a big crowd watching us?"

Everyone eyed her curiously and Koashura asked, "Come again?"

Kotennyo sighed said once more, "There is a big crowd coming to watch this. We already knew that Genkai is the umpire and those two announcer girls from the Dark Tournament are officiating but, nobody mentioned that we were going to have a big audience."

The rest of the team then tore their attention away from Kotennyo and Koenma looked at the baseball field bleachers as they were quickly being filled up by none other than demons who wanted to watch the upcoming event. The young prince began to feel like his anger was going to boil over.

He clenched his hands into fists at his sides and then let out a loud sigh before saying with utmost hatred and anger in his voice, "GODDAMMIT YUSUKE!"

Meanwhile at the Team Urameshi Dugout, all of the members of Yusuke's team heard Koenma's angry yelling. With the exception of Hiei who was just sitting in a corner not giving a damn, they ran over to the gated windows and Kuwabara remarked, "Urameshi, Koenma is pissed."

Yusuke burst out laughing, "Too bad for him and his psychopathic Eskimo girlfriend."

Hearing her boyfriend's words, Keiko groaned in irritation and sat down on the bench next to Hiei who was also annoyed with him. Hearing that, Yusuke looked over at her, "Keiko, what was that about?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "Well, what was that about? I can't believe you Yusuke. You're just doing this whole thing to piss your former boss and Jasmine off."

Before Yusuke could argue with her, Hiei then grumbled, "Who cares? Detective, I don't understand why you dragged me into this nonsense. Wake me up when it's over."

Hiei then proceed go to sleep and Yusuke barked at him, "Oh come on Hiei! You're our fastest runner."

"Again Detective, I don't care."

Back at the Team McAlpin Dugout, everyone rushed after Koenma as he ran inside and sank to his knees. His anxiety was skyrocketing and he was debating whether or not he should switch to his toddler form and crawl up into a ball and just die. Niles and Caroline stared at the man who could possibly become their future brother-in-law with such concern.

Koenma placed his hands on the ground and began to breathe in short and rapid breaths. Jasmine knelt down by his side, "Koenma, Koenma calm down. It's going to be okay."

Jorge too knelt down by his boss's side, "Sir, sir, just relax."

He and Jasmine both looked up and shouted at the other team members who just stood there not knowing what to do, "Could someone get us some water?!"

Caroline nodded and ran out of the dugout. She looked around for a minute and spotted her parents walking towards the field carrying a couple of coolers. The blonde demon hunter then whistled to get their attention. Hearing that, Janine and William spotted their oldest daughter and rushed towards the dugout.

The middle aged couple walked in and set the two coolers on the bench. Janine looked over to Jasmine, Koenma and Jorge. Seeing the state Koenma was in, she then asked, "Is he okay?"

Jasmine looked up at her mother while Jorge still tried to talk Koenma through his anxiety attack, "Not really. Mom, can you hand me a bottled water?"

Janine nodded, opened up the cooler, and took one out before handing it to her. Jasmine then twisted off the lid and said to her lover, "Here, drink this."

Koenma took the bottle and began to sip on the cold water. A minute or two later, Jasmine asked, "How are you feeling?"

He took in a deep breath, "Okay, I guess. Yusuke is so dead!"

Moments later, Koto and Juri then began their little broadcast with Koto speaking into microphone from the announcers' booth, "Welcome ladies and gents. Welcome to what is possibly the game of the century. I am Koto and sitting right next to me is Juri and we are your announcers for the duration of this game. Now here's Juri."

Juri then spoke into her microphone, "Thank you Koto. Hello everyone. Today's game is going to be quite the fun and eventful one. It's former spirit detective versus freelance demon hunter family from Alaska mixed with Spirit World."

Koto then spoke into her microphone again, "Let's bring out our two teams."

She paused for a minute and then spoke, "Our first team that's dressed in blue and gold which the members mainly consists of three demon hunter siblings along with some inhabitants of Spirit World mixed in. Give it up for Team McAlpin, led by Miss Jasmine Elizabeth Black."

Koenma and Jasmine followed by the rest of their team walked out onto the field as the demon crowd began to boo at them. Koenma glared at the crowd, "For once, why can't I be on a team that doesn't get so much hate from the crowd?"

Hearing the boos and the jeers too, Jasmine then responded, "Just ignore them. They're not worth our time."

The crowd then quiet down again as Koto then spoke once more, "Our second team that's dressed in green and white who is led by the champion of the Dark Tournament and the founder of the Demon World Tournament and is also the heir to the late great King Raizen, Yusuke Urameshi. Please give it up for Team Urameshi!"

Team Urameshi then walked out onto the field as the demon crowd erupted in cheers and whistles for them. Once they were out on the field and stood in front of Team McAlpin, Genkai then walked in between the two teams dressed in her umpire's gear.

The small old psychic then spoke, "Okay, team captains you need to decide who will bat first."

Jasmine and Yusuke walked up to each other and Jasmine then asked, "So, how do you want to decide that Urameshi?"

Yusuke stared her down and suggested, "How about rock paper scissors."

"Deal."

Yusuke and Jasmine proceeded to do rock paper scissors. Seeing that Koto then loudly announced, "Wow, just like that one instance during the Dark Tournament, the decision on who will bat first is currently being decided with a game of paper rock scissors."

After what seemed like two minutes, Jasmine got the upper hand and beat Yusuke with scissors, "Ha! Gotcha!"

Juri then spoke into her microphone and loudly announced, "It's been decided, Team McAlpin will bat first."

Following Juri's announcement, Genkai then shouted, "Let's play ball!"

As the two teams were walking away from each other, Yusuke then smack talked, "Good luck ice queen. You and Pacifier Breathe are going to need it."

Hearing that, Koenma then glared at Yusuke and spat with so much hate and anger, "Right back at you Yusuke. I hope you can play better than you can shoot your mouth off."

Yusuke then tried to get at Koenma but, Kurama and Kuwabara grabbed him in the nick of time with the fox demon saying, "Yusuke, don't. It's not worth it. Besides, you were the one who started it."

Yusuke wiggled out of Kurama's and Kuwabara's grasp, "Whatever Fox Boy."

Across the field, while Kotennyo was preparing to go up to bat, tucking her long strawberry blonde ponytail into her batter's helmet, a demon from the crowd then began to loudly mock them, "Spirit World sucks! They can't play ball! They need to get off the field!"

Kotennyo just simply ignored them while she practiced swinging the bat. Koenma on the other hand was beginning to get fed up, "Somebody shut that jerk up or I'll do it myself."

Jasmine shook her head as the demon continued to mock them. She walked up to Koenma and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, "Koenma my prince, just ignore them. He's not worth it."

The demon then continued to shout, "Spirit World can't play! Spirit World can't play! Even their human teammates suck!"

Shunjun then looked up at that demon and walked up to the bag of softballs next to the dugout. The new SDF captain reached inside the bag and withdrew a ball. The demon continued and Shunjun's hand glowed with his spirit energy and he transmitted some of it onto the ball. As the demon continued with his mocking harassment, Shunjun then tossed the ball and it hit the gate that protected the crowd which caused the metal of the fence to hit the demon.

Due to the impact of the gate and the energy coated softball hitting it, the demon then immediately shut up and went down clearly knocked out. Jasmine, Koenma and the rest of the team just stared at him.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Shunjun then tried to act innocent as he scratched the back of his head and said, "What? It slipped."

Koashura, Jorge, Niles, and Caroline just snicked. Kotennyo tried to keep herself from laughing but, Kuroko and Shizuru walked up to him. Laughing Kuroko complimented as she high fived him, "Nice one."

Shizuru also high fived him, "That was awesome."

Shunjun smiled, "Thanks girls."

Botan and Ayame found it funny as well but, they just started tossing a ball back and forth to each other. With his arms still wrapped around Jasmine, Koenma gave Shunjun a smile. The young blue haired war god just smiled and nodded in return. Jasmine sweetly giggled knowing damn well he did that on purpose but, she chose not to say anything.

She then shifted her attention back to Koenma and she looked up gazing into his eyes, "Let's go relax in the dugout until it our turn to bat."

The prince returned her loving gaze, "Yes my queen." He removed his pacifier and he and Jasmine shared a quick, loving, and passionate kiss.

Seeing that, Koto then chuckled, "Well now, it appears the team captain of Team McAlpin and Lord Koenma are in a romantic relationship."

Juri then sighed dreamily, "Isn't it sweet Koto?"

"Yes it is Juri. If the Prince of the Spirit World can find love, anyone can."

Hearing Koto and Juri's loud announcement, Koenma and Jasmine broke their lip lock and blushed a deep red. They and the rest of the team with the exception of Kotennyo and Caroline, walked inside the dugout to wait patiently until it was their turn to bat.

As Kotennyo approached the plate, Koto then spoke into her microphone once again, "Batting first for Team McAlpin is Kotennyo..."

Finally dressed up in the entire catcher's gear, Yusuke squat down in front of Genkai being ready to catch Keiko's first pitch. Kotennyo stood in the right handed batter's box and gripped the bat. Keiko and Yusuke gave each other nods and Keiko gave her first pitch.

Kotennyo swung the bat but, sadly she missed the ball. Genkai then shouted as Yusuke caught the ball, "Strike one!"

Back in the dugout, everyone watched and Jasmine then mumbled, "Come on Kotennyo."

After Yusuke threw the ball back to her, Keiko began to wind up for her second pitch. She then pitched the ball again and luckily, when Kotennyo swung the bat, she actually hit it. The young war goddess threw the metal bat off to the side and quickly ran to first base where Jin stood.

She was about to run to second until Kuwabara picked up the ball and threw it back to Keiko. At Koto's next announcement, Caroline approached the plate while Kuroko walked out of the dugout so she can be ready to bat after Caroline.

The blonde demon hunter hit the ball on the first pitch making it go far out into the outfield. She and Kotennyo began to run while Chu, Rinku, and Kurama chased after it. Both women continued running when Kurama picked the ball up from the ground and by the time he could throw it to Kuwabara and from Kuwabara back to Keiko, who then threw it to Yusuke, both Kotennyo and Caroline had already made it to the home plate scoring the first two points for Team McAlpin.

The demon crowd erupted in loud jeers and boos and Koto spoke into her microphone, "From that amazing hit, Kotennyo and Caroline both score points for Team McAlpin. Can Team Urameshi strike out Kuroko Sanada, Spirit World's very first spirit detective?"

Kotennyo and Caroline then walked back to the dugout. Slowing getting her breathing under control, Kotennyo then smiled, "Thanks Carol."

Breathing heavily herself, Caroline replied, "No problem."

Jasmine walked out of the dugout so she can prepare for her turn. She high fived her best non-human friend and her older sister, "Good job girls, that was awesome."

"Thank you sis."

"Yeah, thanks Jas and good luck. Kick some half demon ass."

Kuroko approached the home plate and looked down at Yusuke, "Hello Yusuke, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Yusuke gave her a curt nod, "You too Kuroko."

Standing in the left handed batter's box and gripping onto the metal baseball bat, a couple of cheers erupted from the bleachers, "Go Mom!"

"Yeah go Kuroko! You got this! I love you dear!"

Hearing the loud cheers from her husband and kids, Kuroko's confidence boosted a tenfold. Keiko and Yusuke gave each other nods and Keiko began to wind up for her next pitch. She then pitched the ball and on her first swing, Kuroko hit the ball and it flew out of the park.

The former spirit detective began to sprint to first base. In order to get the ball, all three outfielders knew they needed to hop the fence. Before Chu and Rinku could get the chance to, Kurama then transformed into his Youko form and jumped the fence.

The currently silver haired fox demon began to search the grass for the ball until he finally spotted it. He then jumped back over the fence and by the time he could throw it to Kuwabara, Kuroko had already made it to the home plate scoring her team another point.

Kuwabara threw the ball to Keiko. After Koto's loud announcement, the demon crowd booed again and Yusuke glared at Kurama who then transitioned back to his human form, "GODDAMMIT KURAMA!"

Kurama just stood back in his place as left fielder and shrugged his shoulders in response. Genkai rolled her eyes at Yusuke's frustration and Jasmine approached the plate being that it was her turn to bat.

As Shizuru was about to leave the dugout to prepare for her turn, Koenma then stopped her in her tracks, "Shizuru."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we can switch turns?"

Shizuru thought about it for a minute and responded, "Koenma, I don't think it's a good idea to switch Jasmine's batting order."

Niles tore his eyes away from the field and added, "Yeah Koenma, if you mess with a specific order that Jasmine has set, she goes ballistic."

Koenma didn't say anything in response but, just gave a small pout. Knowing damn well, he wasn't going to let up, Shizuru sighed, "Okay but, it's your funeral."

The prince smiled, "Thank you."

Back on the home plate, Jasmine then stood in the right batter's box, set the metal bat on the ground before slipping her purple scrunchie off her thin, pale bony wrist. She took off the batter's helmet and tied her long brown curls into a ponytail and slipped the helmet back on. She then picked up the bat and gripped the metal instrument in her small dainty hands.

Yusuke then spoke to her, "You're not going to hit any of these ice queen."

Jasmine didn't even look at him and just said as she sniffed the air, "Do you smell that Urameshi?"

Yusuke sniffed the air too and responded, "No. What is it?"

She sniffed the air again, "It smells like...like jealousy and it's coming from..."

She leaned down and sniffed him, "You."

Yusuke then gritted his teeth, "Why you..."

Having enough of their smack talk, Genkai then interjected, "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!"

Both Yusuke and Jasmine shut up. Keiko wound up for the pitch and then pitched the ball. Jasmine swung the bat too hard which Genkai then shouted, "Strike one!"

Yusuke caught the ball and started to laugh, "Nice try." He then threw the ball to Keiko.

As Keiko wound up for her next pitch, Jasmine tightly gripped onto the metal bat. She tried not to listen to Yusuke and began to imagine the ball to be him. Keiko then pitched the ball again and Jasmine hit it.

She dropped the bat and sprinted to first base and then second. Rinku threw the ball to Shishi and since Jasmine was already on the plate, Shishi sighed disappointed that he didn't catch it in time to tag her out and threw it to Keiko. Just then, Koto then announced on her microphone, "Up next to bat is Shiz...oh wait, I just been informed that there was a last minute change to Team McAlpin's batting order. Instead of Shizuru Kuwabara, we have Lord Koenma being the one to bat next."

Hearing that, Jasmine then shouted, "WHAT?!"

She immediately wanted to know who changed the batting order that she arranged herself. Looking the home plate where her lover was now standing, she then knew who changed it. Jasmine bit her pink bottom lip, narrowed her large brown eyes, and thought to herself in her head, "Koenma you are so dead!"

Gripping the bat, Koenma waited for Keiko to throw her first pitch and then he heard right next to him, "Hey batter, batter, batter."

The prince then tried to ignore his half demon ex-spirit detective and Yusuke then mocked again, "Hey batter, batter, batter. "

Koenma then looked over his shoulder at him and barked, "What Yusuke?!"

The ball then whizzed past him and Genkai then shouted, "Strike one!"

Koenma began to feel like his anger was beginning to boil over again, "YUSUKE!"

Yusuke then chuckled, "Keep an eye on the ball Pacifier Breathe."

The prince then bit down on his pacifier and shifted his attention back to the pitcher's mound. Keiko began to wind up for her next pitch after Yusuke threw the ball to her. Koenma gripped the bat in his hands and Keiko then pitched the ball to him.

He swung it as hard as he could and wound up missing the ball. Yusuke caught it in his catcher's mitt and Genkai shouted, "Strike two!"

Back at the dugout, all of team members groaned and Jorge then said, "Come on Koenma sir. Please hit this next one."

Yusuke burst out laughing again, "Oh too bad Toddler too bad. Just hope you can hit this next one. I doubt it because Keiko's pitches are very tough to hit."

"Bite me!"

"No thanks, I don't eat little twerps."

Genkai then groaned in annoyance, "Are you finished dimwit?! If not, I can get one of your team members to replace you as catcher for the remainder of the game."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah I am Grandma, you don't have be a nag and a total bitch about it."

"I'm warning you dimwit. One more outburst and you're out of this game."

Deciding not to risk it, Yusuke sighed and tossed the ball back to Keiko and squat back down. He and Keiko then nodded to each other. Koenma began to sweat in nervousness desperately wanting to hit this next one or he would strike out. He didn't want to disappoint Jasmine and the team.

He then looked over to second base and he could see the anger brewing in Jasmine's lovely large brown eyes. Koenma then gulped and thought to himself, "Oh crap, I'm in for it now. Why didn't I heed Shizuru's and Niles' warning? Oh wait, I'm a complete idiot. That's why!"

Keiko then pitched the ball again and Koenma swung the bat in an effort to hit it. He wound up missing again and Genkai shouted, "Strike three! You're out!"

Koenma then let out a loud whine and he could hear the rest of his team groaning in utter disappointment from the dugout. He then tossed the metal bat off to the side and walked back to the dugout and silently sat down on the bench to await for Jasmine's anger. After Botan's turn, Jasmine finally made it to the home plate all thanks to the lovely grim reaper hitting another homerun for the team.

The young demon hunter then removed the batter helmet off her head and handed it to Shunjun and stomped over to the dugout and began to raise her voice, "Where is he?"

Not wanting to piss her off, all of the other team members with the exception of Shunjun and Jorge who were preparing for their turn to bat, they all pointed to the back of the dugout.

Jasmine shoved her way over to her tall and handsome lover and instantly Koenma tried to defend himself, "Jasmine look, I know you're..."

He didn't get to finish off his sentence when Jasmine interrupted him as she began to raise her voice at him, "Just what the fuck were you thinking?!"

Koenma sat there stunned, it wasn't very often she ever yelled or raised her voice at him but, he just sat there in silence as Jasmine began to yell at him some more, "I can't believe you Koenma! How dare you change our batting order! Shizuru was supposed to go next! Next time, you wait your goddamn turn! I don't give a damn if you're Spirit World royalty or not, I'm the team captain and you'll do whatever I say!"

Koenma then got up from his place on the bench and shouted at her back, "Well, excuse me for wanting to help!"

"Oh, you wanted to help? You wanted to help? The only way you could have helped is if you stuck to my order. And now, all because of you, we had our first strike out! Thank you Koenma! Thank you for being such a total screw up!"

Not saying another word, Jasmine then turned around and rushed out of the dugout. Koenma then sat back down on the bench and covered his face with his hands feeling completely awful for not only striking out but, for disappointing the woman he loved and the entire team.

The rest of their turn batting this inning wound up ending quicker all thanks to Koashura and Ayame striking out. Then Team Urameshi's turn wound up going on a little bit longer. Yusuke wound up striking out as did Shishi and Suzuka. The rest of the game leading up to the final and seventh inning was tense for not only between the two teams but, for Koenma and Jasmine.

Since their little fight during the first inning, they haven't spoken to each other throughout the entire game. To make Jasmine happy, Koenma went back to his spot for the batting order that Jasmine set but, she was still angry at him and didn't want to talk to him. Now it was the final inning and Team Urameshi was now leading much to the delight of the demon crowd watching.

Team McAlpin had now two outs after Koashura was tagged on his way to third base and Botan striking out. Ayame was now up to bat and Jasmine stood outside the dugout. The young demon hunter let out a loud sigh. Seeing her friend's behavior, Shizuru walked out of the dugout holding her pack of cigarettes and Sakyo's lighter.

"Hey, Jasmine are you okay?"

Jasmine shrugged her small dainty shoulders, "Not really."

Popping one cigarette out of the pack, Shizuru asked, "Is it because Team Urameshi is beating us?"

The Alaskan psychic looked down at the ground and began to kick at the dirt, "No, I just couldn't care less about the game right now."

Shizuru lit her cigarette, took a drag, and looked in the direction of where Koenma was standing waiting for his turn to bat. She then shifted her attention back to Jasmine, "It's the fight you and Koenma had isn't it?"

Still looking at the ground, Jasmine nodded. Since the middle of the second inning, she felt awful for yelling at her lover and calling him a screw up. Jasmine never thought Koenma was one but, because she was angry and upset with him, she let her anger get the better of her and she wound up saying something stupid in response.

Jasmine sighed again still looking at the ground, "I feel so awful for what I said to Koenma. I was upset and angry and I shouldn't have reacted like I did. Now, all because of me, he has played horribly the entire game. He hasn't hit a single ball when he goes up to bat and whenever he pitched the ball he either missed or hit Genkai or whoever was up to bat. Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

Shizuru took another drag from her cigarette, "Jasmine please don't get angry at me when I say this but, I think both of you were acting like idiots. Koenma shouldn't have switched the batting order and you shouldn't have yelled at him for it."

She paused and looked in the direction of where Koenma was standing, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that he's trying to prove himself to you."

Jasmine stopped looking at the ground and looked at her best human friend, "What makes you say that?"

Taking another drag, Shizuru responded, "Just take a look at the determined look on his face. Koenma is really hoping that he'll hit the ball this time. He doesn't want you to think of him as a failure."

Jasmine then looked at her lover. Seeing his determined expression, Jasmine bit her lip feeling like she wanted to cry for making him feel that way, "I didn't mean what I said about him being a screw up. I only said that because I was mad. Koenma doesn't have to prove himself to me at all and I feel so awful for making him feel like he's not good enough for me."

Just then Ayame hit Keiko's second pitch making the ball fly out into the outfield. The dark haired grim reaper then sprinted to first base and then to second. Just as she was about to head to third, Kurama picked up the ball and tossed it to Touya was the shortstop.

Making a wise decision, Ayame decided to stay put on second base. Touya just gave her a smile and a curt nod and tossed the ball to Kuwabara who was on third and Kuwabara tossed the ball back to Keiko.

Koto then spoke on her microphone again, "That was a very wise decision on Ayame's part."

Juri then added in agreement, "Indeed Koto. If she chose to head to third she would have met the same fate as Koashura and it would have been over for Team McAlpin."

Koto chuckled, "Totally. Now up to bat is Lord Koenma. Let's just hope he doesn't strike out this time or the game will be Team Urameshi's."

At Koto's words, Koenma rolled his eyes and approached the home plate. Yusuke then started laughing, "Don't strike out Toddler or you might disappoint your team and your ice queen girlfriend."

The prince then tried to ignore him but, Yusuke continued to mock, "Everyone heard her yelling at you during the first inning. So, did she dump you or is she going to later?"

Gripping the metal bat as he wrapped his long fingers around the handle, Koenma then gritted his teeth, "Shut up Yusuke."

Before Yusuke could say anything else, Genkai then interjected, "Yeah, shut up dimwit or you'll sit this one out."

Keiko then began to wind up for her first pitch. She and Yusuke gave each other nods. Koenma stood there gripping the bat wanting so desperately not to strike out this time. Keiko then pitched the ball and Koenma swung the bat, missing the ball.

When it hit Yusuke's catcher's mitt, Genkai then shouted, "Strike one!"

Yusuke bit his lip to stifle his laughter and threw the ball back to Keiko. Koenma was breathing hard and rose the bat again. Back at the dugout, Jasmine bit her bottom lip and placed her hand on her chest. She was trying to keep herself from crying from the guilt she was feeling and she said, "Come on Koenma, you can do this. Even if you strike out, you're not a screw up. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Keiko then released her second pitch and Koenma swung the bat again. He missed and Genkai shouted, "Strike two!"

The demon crowd then began to laugh and then taunted, "Take him off the field!"

"Yeah, Lord Koenma can't play!"

Yusuke tossed the ball back to Keiko and squat back down. Koenma was breathing heavily and he thought to himself, "Okay, I gotta hit this last one or it's all over. I just have to. I can play. I'm not a screw up."

The crowd continued to boo and jeer at him and Koto spoke into her microphone again, "It's not looking good for Lord Koenma and the rest of Team McAlpin. Will he be able to hit this next one or will he strike out again?"

Keiko and Yusuke then gave each other nods again. She began to wind up for her next pitch. The only things Koenma could hear right now was his nervous heavy breathing, his rapid heartbeat, Koto's and Juri's broadcast, the rest of his team cheering him on, and the demon crowd continuing to boo at him.

Keiko then pitched the ball again and Koenma swung the bat. Instead of missing this time, the prince then hit the ball so hard that it flew across the field, out of the field, and over the fence farther than Kuroko did.

Everyone was stunned and Koenma then took off running for first base. Koto spoke into her microphone, "Wow! I can't believe it! Lord Koenma has actually hit a homerun!"

Juri then interjected, "There goes Ayame who's headed for third and now she's headed for home and she scores the next point for Team McAlpin…"

The three outfielders, Rinku, Chu, and Kurama then hopped the fence in search for the ball. Back on the field Koenma sprinted to second base and continued on to third. Yusuke then shouted, "Hurry up before he gets home!"

Just then Kurama found the ball and he then tossed it to Kuwabara but, sadly it was too late since Koenma had already arrived there but, he didn't stop and chose to run for home. He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Kuwabara then tossed the ball to Yusuke, "Catch Urameshi!"

Yusuke then caught the ball and waited to tag Koenma. Speaking of, the prince showed no signs of stopping at he continued to run. When he arrived at the home plate, he ran right into Yusuke, knocking himself and his former spirit detective to the ground. Upon hitting the ground on impact, Yusuke wound up letting go of the ball before he could tag his former boss.

Seeing that, Genkai then shouted, "SAFE!"

Loud cheers erupted from the Team McAlpin dugout and Koenma sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. Koto then announced over the loud speaker, "Lord Koenma has just did the impossible and scored for Team McAlpin!"

The rest of his team rushed over to him and Jorge then helped him up, "Sir that was awesome!"

Still trying to catch his breath, Koenma just nodded in reply. The game had soon ended after Niles was tagged out on the home plate. Team Urameshi wound up winning though Team McAlpin was very close. Despite that, Jasmine wasn't upset about the ruling at all.

The field was now currently abandoned with the exception of Koenma who was just sitting alone on the pitcher's mound. Even though his team didn't win, he still felt proud about his homerun. He was then snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar voice spoke, "Hey you."

Koenma looked up to see who it was and it was Jasmine walking towards him. When she arrived at the pitcher's mound, she then asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

He shook his head, "No."

Jasmine sat down beside her tall and handsome lover and broke the ice, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you and called you a screw up for changing the batting order during the first inning. Koenma, you're not a screw up and I'm sorry I made you feel like you were."

The prince then removed his pacifier and leaned over and kissed her cheek. He gave her a warm smile and responded, "No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have messed with it and it was very stupid of me to do so. I love you Jasmine and the last thing I want is to upset you and make you angry."

"I forgive you. I love you too Koenma."

They shared a deep, loving, and passionate kiss and parted a minute later. Jasmine gave him a warm smile, "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes."

"Good because, you're not a screw up."

Koenma then chuckled, "I know."

Jasmine then stood up and brushed some of the dirt off her jeans and offered her hand to him. Koenma gladly took it and stood up. While they were leaving the baseball field hand in hand, Jasmine then said, "Even though our team didn't win the game, my mom made us and Team Urameshi believe it or not, a big cake and my dad made several homemade pizzas. We are all going over to my parents' house to have some so, I hope you're hungry."

Feeling his stomach rumble, Koenma nodded, "Yeah I am. I have wanted to get something to eat after I made that homerun."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl, "Wonderful. My mom said you can have as many pieces of cake and slices of pizza as you want since she made a big one and my dad made up a lot too. Do you want to know what flavor the cake is?"

"What?"

"Chocolate and the pizzas have a variety of toppings."

Slipping his pacifier back into his mouth, he smiled, "Chocolate cake sounds good."

As Koenma and Jasmine walked to the bus stop, they forgiven each other over their little fight during the game. Even though they didn't win, they felt like they were winners anyway. There was just so much more important things in the world than winning a stupid game.


End file.
